


god walking among men

by SSAerial



Series: Tumblr Snippets [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Thor (Marvel)-centric, Thor does not end up in New Mexico, or meet Jane Foster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSAerial/pseuds/SSAerial
Summary: I want a story where Thor didn’t end up in New Mexico. Where it isn’t all about Loki (no offense but the fanatical focus on him is baffling to me, no matter how charming and broken he is) and instead focuses on what journey Thor could go through if left alone to his devices without the weight or advantages being a prince of some fairy tale kingdom could do to him.





	god walking among men

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I'm on a snippet posting spree and putting it on AO3 cause it's getting hard to keep track what snippets I am posting on my tumblr site, lol. Hope this makes things easier and less confusing for people and me. Enjoy reading!
> 
> EDIT: Also, um, I never mean to continue these snippets? Unless I explicitly say that I am going to continue or update more, I'm not planning to? If anyone wants to adopt the idea or gets inspired by it though, by all means, that's completely fine! :D

I want a story where Thor didn’t end up in New Mexico.

Where it isn’t all about Loki (no offense but the fanatical focus on him is baffling to me, no matter how charming and broken he is) and instead focuses on what journey Thor could go through if left alone to his devices without the weight or advantages being a prince of some fairy tale kingdom could do to him. Because while Loki was Thor’s shadow, Thor was always the center of attention, the sun who people thought would never lose its brilliance, no matter what.

What if Loki hadn’t gone completely insane at the revelation of his heritage? What if he hadn’t attempted genocide? What if Frigga’s belief in Loki sustained him? What if Loki hadn’t been given the throne so soon like how Odin did to Thor, and Frigga ruled in Odin’s stead instead of shoving the responsibility and power in Loki’s unsteady, shaking hands? What if she actually  _looked_  at her son and instead of defending her husband, cradled the shattered god’s head to her lap and dipped down her head whispering,  _“I’ll take care of it all.”_

Because she is a mother, but more importantly, she is a  _queen._ And the very idea of leaving Asgard to a  _child_  who is tumbling into the abyss of despair and self-loathing makes her determined, makes her take the reins.

_With great power comes great responsibility._

Damn what everyone else thinks. Damn the fact she is a woman because first and foremost, she is a mother and a wife and a  _queen_.

But all these titles are for naught. She would go to Heimdall and ask for Thor, orders –  _pleads_  – him to revoke the banishment her husband has entitled.

Heimdall refuses, pity in his blind, all-seeing eyes.

Her first order fails. And she will never forgive herself for it for the rest of her long life.

But that, that is someone else’s story. Let’s go back to Thor.

Let’s say Thor wasn’t so lucky to meet Jane Foster. Let’s say he was lucky enough though not to catch SHIELD’s attention so quickly, who would’ve pounced on him the first chance they got. Because let’s face it, they’re only good guys in a certain frame that the films arranged for them. They’re still a government organization full of killers and people who won’t hesitate to pull the trigger (or free the arrow).

(And somewhere in the deepest parts of SHIELD is HYDRA, lying in wait to strike with viper quickness that’ll leave SHIELD and the world in shambles.)

Thor ends up stumbling around in a deserted landscape, calling to the skies until his voice is hoarse.

First he is indignant, raging against what he sees as too extreme a punishment he doesn’t deserve.

Then he cries, because nobody is answering to his demands and that’s never happened before. He’s never gone unheard, ignored, and the new experience is anything but pleasant. (Maybe he has an inkling of Loki’s own silent pleas for attention. Or has the ability to now understand it at least.)

Jane’s presence had provided a distraction. Thor had been too busy to really contemplate what exile meant, for the message to slowly sink in that he has been cast out by his own father due to his own bloodthirst and arrogance. The astrophysicist’s fervent curious nature also proved to be a nice change from the stagnancy of Asgard’s own mightiness.

Thor is not aware that hundreds of miles away, Mjolnir is waiting patiently for someone worthy to wield her. He was too grieved to notice her arrival when she flew above him. His head was bowed down in sorrow, and he didn’t bother to look up. In a twisted sense, this could be viewed as karma. All that time shouting to the heavens in hope of a response, and the moment it answered back, he missed it.

(SHIELD noticed though. They hadn’t detected Thor because he was unexpected. A man, a god not from this realm. His existence is too fantastical for SHIELD to even contemplate. So while the first shooting star remained a mystery, SHIELD still ended up acquiring the weapon in its custody, taking what isn’t theirs.)

Thor stood back up with shaking knees and feels weaker than he’s ever been before. He is a god in a mortal body that’s less durable than what he’s used to. He is brittle as glass, mentally and physically more breakable than he’s ever has been.

The sky is midnight, and the cold air bites as he starts walking, destination terrifyingly uncertain.

It’s a long night for everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr page:  
> http://aerialflight.tumblr.com/post/165525297383/god-walking-among-men-snippet


End file.
